


Grading Scale

by Savetheflyingmonkeys



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 04:59:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16654687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savetheflyingmonkeys/pseuds/Savetheflyingmonkeys
Summary: Smut with a story. Hermione is a potions professor at Hogwarts educating the next generation. Draco takes matters into his own hands when Scorpius earns less than an O.





	Grading Scale

"Granger! What is the meaning of this?"  
She looked up from the batch of papers she'd been grading to see Draco Malfoy barge into her potions classroom, slamming the doors behind him, quickly approaching Hermione's desk. "I can only assume it's Scorpius last report which earned him an A." Hermione said standing and moving to the front of her desk.  
"He deserves more than an A."  
"He is only entitled to what he earns unlike his father."  
Standing boldly before her, Malfoy clinched her neck with one hand. "What was that mudblood? Perhaps it's time I finally teach you that lesson about respecting your superiors."  
Hermione smirked, "But where will we find one on such short notice?"  
His hand tightened around her throat. With his spare hand, he summoned a length of rope and magically bound her hands. A cord snaked around her neck. Hermione tugged at the rope around her wrist as Malfoy let go of her throat, but the cord around her neck tightened as she fiddled with the rope. "Is quite the predicament you've found yourself in Granger." He said pushing her onto the desk. His hand ran up her thigh and quickly going her core. "What would headmistress say if she knew you didn't wear knickers to class." Draco tutted. "And you're so wet. Either you were having a private party before I arrived or your enjoyed being tied up."  
He slipped a finger into her folds. Hermione repressed a moan. Draco smirked. "You are so wet with need Granger." He pulled his fingers from where he'd been exploring and put this fingers to her lips. "Taste your need." He demanded.  
Hermione leaned back away from his fingers but the rope tightened around her neck, limiting her movement. Draco thrusted his fingers in her mouth and Hermione ran her tongue along his digits. "You are such a naughty witch." His fingers trailed her torso unhooking the buttons of her blouse as he went. Making it back to her thighs, he pushed her pencil skirt up to her hips. He pushed her legs into the air and spread her moist pink lips. With his free hand he firmly smacked her clit. Hermione yelped and her hips bucked.  
"Hmm. You like that too, my wanton witch. You like it when your pleasure is mixed with some pain." He dipped his tongue inside her channel and then slowly ran it the length to her sensitive bud. He repeated this action several more times before he latched onto her bud, sucking and teasing with his tongue only to pop it with his hand once he released it from his mouth.  
Hermione cried out in pleasure. He continued this assault until Hermione was trembling. She was close, but he wouldn't let her have it yet. He stood up, pushed her legs together, and rolled her onto her side. "Have you learned your lesson yet Granger?"  
"What lesson was that?" She spit out, "That you're still an entitled brat? Yes I believe you've made that clear."  
Draco smirked and his hand began to massage her bum. "Such rude words from your mouth. If only it had been filled with my cock instead."  
Hermione's eyes widened. Draco brought his hand across her ass cheek and Hermione jumped at the contact. Her body relaxed back into his hand. He rubbed the red skin. "This is a nice color, but I think (smack) it's only fitting (smack) that I make it (smack) a vibrant (smack) Gryffindor (smack) red (smack). There we are!" He smiled satisfied with his work and Hermione panted with want.  
Draco finally unbuckled his pants releasing his rigid member. He slid it between her lips and rubbed her opening. "Tell me you want my cock Granger."  
"Not going to happen," she panted between breaths.  
"Tell me you've enjoyed being tied up and spanked. Tell me you've dreamed of screaming my name for years. And tell me you want me to fuck you till you spiral out of control in satisfaction."  
"I don't think you could cause that."  
"Your first years should be coming in soon. What would happen if they came in to find their professor tired up and naked."  
Hermione swallowed, "You wouldn't."  
Draco smirked with victory.  
"Please..."  
"Master," he prompt. Hermione's face hardened with resolve.  
"How traumatic it will be for those first years."  
Her face softened. "Please fuck me and spank me until I scream your name. I've wanted to for years."  
"You can pretend all you want Granger, but your body tells the truth. You're so wet. You do want me. You do enjoy this (smack)." With his opposite hand, he pushed her breast from the cup of her bra and began to tease her already hard nipple.  
Another moan escaped Hermione's mouth. "All you have to do is ask, pet, and I'll give you exactly what you want." He slapped her breast in an upwards motion causing Hermione to hiss.  
"Again." She pleaded.  
"Again, what?" He shrugged rubbing her sensitive skin.  
"Slap it again. Please master."  
Satisfied Draco slapped her breast a few more times, Hermione noisily displaying her pleasure now. "Are you ready for me to fuck you yet?"  
She shivered in anticipation. "Yes master. Take me. Use me. Fuck me." She begged.  
Draco rubbed the head of his cock the length of her slit before he slammed his member into her juicy slit. One hand pressed into her breast, the other grasped the rope that connected her bound hands to her throat. He used the leverage to set a feverish pace. Hermione was lightheaded from the pleasure, the pain, the rope tugging at her neck, but Merlin it was worth it.  
"Are you going to cum mudblood? Is this pounding what you wanted."  
"Merlin yes. Fuck yes" she cried. "Harder master. Don't stop."  
Draco slowed the pace slightly to ensure he was producing the force she craved. It wasn't long before she was screaming. "Fuck yes. Draco!" Her orgasm caused her to pull forward into the restraints and reaching Draco's arm, she bit down as the waves crashed over her.  
Draco became undone also at her assault. His seed spilling into her as he continued to plow into her.  
Spent, his body slightly collapsed into hers. They stayed there, sweaty, breathing deep breaths.  
"I do actually have First years coming soon." She said through the breaths.  
"I really can't believe you gave our son an A on his report."  
"What can I say? Our son has you're aptitude for potions." She said cheekily.  
"I don't think you learned your lesson at all."  
"Guess you'll have to try something different tomorrow." She winked.


End file.
